Je M'amuse
Je M'amuse ''(ジー・マミュース Jī mamyūsu) ''- Stand of Jean-Cantal Roquefort featured in Jean's Bizarre Adventure. ''Appeared during the beatdown of Pierre Crêpe, when the user was 15, and has been tested for three months in correctional facility in Paris before action of the book began. It evolves, mostly its Precision, along with the user's calmness. Appearance ACT 1 It has similar body build to it's user, tough more feminine. Has fully robotic appearance, with metallic neck, arms and the connection parts between halves of head and torso and legs. Rest is mostly pink with mint green elements (for example it's "ears"), only lamp-like eyes are yellow and heart with Caravan Palace logo on the chest is red. On top of the head stands an antenna. ACT 2 ACT 3 Personality Je M'amuse doesn't show much of personality, most of the time just being blank and obedient to Jean's commands, rarely reflecting user's emotions. When extremely angry, eyes turn red. The Stand's Cry is "C'EST BONANANA...! VOILÀ!", the same one as his father has. Abilities '''ACT 1' Je M'amuse ACT 1 is a close-range Stand, with his C in Range its regular strength is the most effective in the radius of 2-3 meters from the user, but the maximum is up to 8 meters. It has a low durability, making it weak against direct force attacks, but it can be easily dodged by pushing the enemy away with physical wave. Psionic Wave Je M'amuse's primary ability is to use its antenna to send "psionic waves" to deal damage to the opponent. When used on an enemy, depending on force and how long it's being used, waves can cause dizziness, nose-bleed, consciousness loss, light and hard brain damage. Long and strong use of waves can kill. Physical Wave When psionic waves are stacked and packed together (it can take from 10 to even 60 seconds), they can be sent all at once and cause physical damage to people and environment. Jean uses it to break thin walls, inflict damage to immobile opponents and make himself jump higher and further. ACT 2 ACT 2 appears during the fight with 21st Century Schizoid Man. With ACT 2 Je M'amuse's Durability and Precision greatly improve, both jumping up to B. Other stats remain at the same level. Psionic Bubbles ACT 2's primary ability is to generate bubbles anywhere within 10 meter radius, bubbles also can have the diameter of 20 meters. Anyone inside them, except the user, is bombarded with psionic waves, so not very long time spent inside may retire or kill the enemy. Their only weakness is that they can be quite easily popped, and Jean needs a few seconds of cooldown to create a bubble again. ACT 3 ACT 3 appears after first fight with Caravan Palace Requiem, when Jean is closed in no-time space. With ACT 3 all stats of Je M'amuse jump up to A, except Development Potential, which falls down to C. This is the highest form of the Stand. Wave Blades ACT 3's primary ability is absolute waves manipulation, which appears as "blades" showing around its hands. They can be as long as the user wants, which grants ACT 3 an A in range. The blades can cut anything chosen by the user, that includes non-material things, such as souls or time frames. That power allows Je M'amuse ACT 3 to have many different abilities, depending on user's ideas to use blades, that includes: Time Erasure Similar to King Crimson's, but isn't limited up to 10 seconds. User can use blades to cut chosen amount of time frames from the timeline and "skip" them. That ends with every action being erased, leaving only the results determined by Fate. Time Loop Creation If time frames are constantly being cut out and moved to another place, that works as a time loop, unnoticed by regular people, but characters with ability of traveling to no-time space (like president Rocamadour after getting a Requiem or the user of ACT 3 himself) will notice and live in time loop as long, as the manipulator desires. Time Tunnel Creation With the blades, ACT 3 is able to cut a tunnel of holes between time frames and allow the user to travel in time, both forwards and backwards. No-time Portal Creation Same situation as with Time Tunnels, but allows to travel to the no-time space (the one that stays when time is erased), the one that existed before time, is located between time frames and will exist after time ends. There's no way out of the no-time without having similar ability. And many other possible ones. Even after evolving, Jean can use previous ACTs abilities. Gallery Je Mamuse3.png|Je M'amuse appearing alongside its user Je Mamuse-Miracle.png|Je M'amuse, as it appears as a half, along with Miracle Trivia * Stand was originally supposed to be named Bunga Book (song by Tape Five) and not be ACTed. Its only way to evolve could've been by reading. Navigation Category:Jean's Bizarre Adventure Category:Gilu13 Category:Stands Category:Fanon Stands Category:Close Range Stands Category:Long Range Stands Category:Time Stand